Be Still My Heart
by AllySaysMeow
Summary: Songfiction to The Postal Service's 'Be Still My Heart'.Sweet little story about Kagome and InuYasha.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, I just like to pretend. (InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, that lucky duck.)

I also don't own the song 'Be Still My Heart', nor do I own The Postal Service, unfortunately.

I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me… (Cause all you'll get is ten bucks and a few paper clips… you don't even get my soul, I traded that in for a PSP a few weeks back.)

-------

_I was running late for work  
So I didn't change my shirt  
The evening's drinks left a lingering taste in my mouth  
And when I left  
You were fast asleep  
Tangled in the sheets  
And on the bus I could have sworn it was all a dream  
And it didn't happen to me_

InuYasha slowly removed himself from the sleeping bag that he and Kagome had shared the night before. He blushed as he remembered all that had transpired between them.

Scenes of bare skin and Kagome's face flashed before his eyes and he blushed even deeper as he looked at Kagome's form, sprawled underneath the blanket, only her head and a bare arm sticking out, her hair mussed and laying around her content face, a small smile gracing her lips.

He slipped his clothes on and slowly waited for the sun to rise.

He was nervous. Last night had been his human night, and he always thought differently then. He was more trusting. More vulnerable.

Maybe Kagome didn't really want this, and was only doing it because she felt bad for him. Maybe he'd just imagined the love in her eyes.

The very thought almost made him cry. And InuYasha didn't cry very easily, even in his human form, when his emotions seemed to run wild.

_And then I felt the scrapes  
From the slippery subway grate.  
Oh how you laughed  
At my complete lack of grace.  
But I could not recall  
A more perfect fall  
Cause when I looked up into your eyes  
It didn't hurt at all._

InuYasha shivered slightly, running his hands over his arms, from where he had them tucked inside his haori.

He gently felt the scrape he had received on his elbow last night. He smiled. It was probably the best injury he'd ever, ever received. He had been walking behind Kagome when he tripped, cursing his human clumsiness when he heard Kagome giggling. At first, he started to growl, but stopped himself when he looked up at her. He smiled instead.

Kagome smiled back and slowly knelt down, requesting him to show her where he got hurt.

She had leaned her face near his elbows, her soft lips pressing against his arm, directly above the scrape.

InuYasha face felt like it was on fire. Kagome muttered something about getting something to clean the wound. She started to get up, but InuYasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"InuYasha?" She looked at him questioningly, her brown eyes staring at him curiously.

He looked into her eyes, but didn't reply. Instead he pulled her up to his face and kissed her. When he pulled away and looked at her, her face was contorted into a look of complete surprise. InuYasha had started to get nervous. What if she hated him for kissing her? It was wrong for him to do it, he was just a hanyou. He didn't deserve her. He started to look away, but was stopped. By her lips. On his.

He felt as though he would burst from happiness and relief.

_And I thought, be still my heart  
This could be a brand new start, with you.  
And it will be clear  
If I wake up and you're still here with me in the morning._

InuYasha looked at Kagome, she had clearly fallen asleep after they had… finished. Her body was still close against InuYasha's, his arms draping over her waist.

She was so warm. He didn't ever want to leave that sleeping bag.

He slowly moved his hand up to brush the hair out of her face. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, not wanting to wake her, but needing to kiss her. She murmured softly, InuYasha thought he heard her say 'I love you', but he wasn't sure.

InuYasha smiled. He didn't recall ever feeling this good. His entire body felt light and fluttery, almost shaky, his heart beating at least a hundred times faster than normal. He liked, no, loved the feeling.

He hoped it would last, that Kagome would still be there tomorrow morning.

_And I thought, be still my heart  
This could be a brand new start, with you.  
And it will be clear  
If I wake up and you're still here with me in the morning._

Kagome was there that morning.


End file.
